


Chase Me, Silly Boy

by Balthazar_Here



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I KNOW IM INDULGENT SHUT UP, I LOVE TUM SO FUCKING MUCH AND I SHIP SO HARD DONT JUDGE, M/M, but okay, okay, so uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthazar_Here/pseuds/Balthazar_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar Novak is a very rich bank CEO, but his money is often spent on his vices- Drink and Prostitutes. But he's thrown into a panic when almost all of his fortune is stolen by a short woman in flannel and jeans whose name is Autumn Winchester, or, professionally, The Immortal. And... She's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I don't wanna go to School/ I just wanna Break the Rules/ Boys and Girls across the World/ Putting on your dancing shoes/ Going to the Discotech/ Getting high and getting wrecked/ I don't wanna go to School/ I just wanna Break the Rules. (Break the Rules- Charli XCX)

Balthazar rolled over in bed, banging the alarm with an angry fist before sitting up. As he expected, Bela was already gone. The green- eyed beauty only viewed him as one of her many sex partners, but he knew he was special because of his  _position_. He was the founder and CEO of a international bank company, it was to be expected that people would try to use him for a higher raises and better positions. He sighed, swinging his legs and standing up. His walked a little stiff- legged due to sleep. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before yawning and stretching.

That was when he noticed the note. He swiped it up, tilting his head. 

_Dear Balty._ (He groaned at the nickname.) 

_It has come to my attentions that you're not going to give me a job in management._ (Damn straight, you bitch.)  _I am sorely disappointed with this, considering this was the only reason_ _I started this relationship.You can be sure never to see me again in your bed._

_-Bela._  


"And good riddance," He only went with her for a distraction from- No. Don't think about baby blue eyes and dark hair and five o'clock shadows- "No!" He yelled suddenly, shocking him. Balthazar shook his head slowly, then went to the large bathroom. He brushed his teeth and rubbed his face. He was getting crow's feet. And was a slightly gray tint to his blond hair- No. Just the lighting. He sighed and swallowed. Ever since Ca- No- he had a been a impulsive mess. That was when he began to seek out the finest for his liquor cabinet and the best clubs in town to find a prostitute. Whatever. He was over it (or was he?) and he had a business to run. No time to keep breaking his heart over lost loves (love. He was the only one, the first one.) He smacked himself, hard, ramming the thoughts out as Balthazar walked back to his bed and picked up his phone. 15 missed calls?! He called his head of Security back. Gabriel's voice did nothing to sooth him. 

"Uh... Boss? We have a problem." 

"What. Gabriel." 

"A burglar. Into the safe... We just discovered it an hour ago." Balthazar hung up. He didn't think he had ever gotten dressed up in such record time.   


 

"Run it again." Gabriel looked into the stern face of the Englishman, swallowing when he saw the white of his knuckles gripping Gabriel's chair. He ran the tape again, showing a small woman, around 5'5", but with smooth curves. She was swinging her hips and headbanging to the music in her headphones, walking casually, hands in pockets. She walked up to the safe and opened it easily, still dancing. She stuffed the bag over her shoulder with stacks and stacks off money, until she left only two stacks of hundreds. She looked up at the security camera, tossed it a peace sign and a wide smile. She left a slip of paper on a table outside the table, then sashayed out, curling a lock of red hair around her finger. "Where's the paper?" Balthazar demanded through gritted teeth. Gabriel handed it to him. The British man raised his eyebrow when he read it, then walked out. 

The two stacks were in his wallet, and his jaguar racing down the road. He dialed the number he read on the parchment, then waited. The voice on the other line was mostly Midwestern, there was a true blooded southern and slight country in it: 

"Why, Mr. Novak, how are you, darlin'?" 


	2. Black Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bad woman to keep/ Make me mad, I'm not here to please/ Paint me in the corner but my colour comes back/ Once you go Black, you never go back. (Black Sheep- Gin Wigmore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote the last chapter at 10 at night... That's why it sucks. But since it already has ten hits, I decided to keep going with this,  
> This chapter is from Tum's POV, just fyi. (implied Destiel) LOVE YA FLEDGLINGS!

She smirked to herself as he ranted, his rich accent spewing curses and threats, but she ignored them.   
"What are you wearing?" She asked when he paused for breath. She could hear his eye roll. 

"That doesn't matter. But a suit. Westwood." She hummed appreciatively, nodding. He sighed. "Just give me my money back." 

"Why? I'm not going to hoard it. Besides- you'll make more. The real question is why are you following me?" Autumn could tell he was taken aback by that, and he could see his handsome face, brow furrowed and eyes a mixture between angry and confused, a solider going to battle but unsure why. 

"Just give it back." 

"No, darlin'." 

"Stop calling me that." His voice was lowered to growl, and she played on it, holding the phone closer so he could hear the whimper in her throat. 

"You're so hot when you're angry." 

"Are you fucking serious, bitch?! You stole all of my money-" 

"Almost all, let's be accurate." 

"And then expect me to have bloody phone sex with you?!" 

"That was rather the hope. You are the handsomest of bankers." She threw her head back and laughed. He hung up and she shrugged, tossing the phone aside and hitting the gas. Autumn adored the openness of the road in early morning, her Chevy Stingray gliding over asphalt, her cassettes blasting Panic!At the Disco. She laughed again, letting her short hair out her beanie and letting it blow in the wind. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement, a wide grin splitting her freckled face.

She drove until the sign for a restaurant caught her eye. She stopped and parked, walking inside with a simple confidence. She sat down, while a pretty waitress with long blond hair handed her a menu. Autumn tossed her a smile and added a more of her southern drawl to her voice when she thanked her.   
"Autumn!" She turned to see her adopted brother- or one of them at least- Dean. The blond smiled and sat across from her. 

"Heya, bro. How's Cassie?" She smirked at the sudden blush on his cheek and the tips of his ears. 

"S'fine." He mumbled, looking at his grease- stained hands. "I just got off of work." 

"Bobby's?" He nodded. 

"Where have you been?" 

"Busy." He gave her a knowing look then shook his head. 

"Who is it?" 

"Balthazar Novak." He whistled, his green eyes wide. The pretty waitress- Jo- came by again and Autumn ordered, a small smirk curling her lips as she watched her walk away. "I left him with five hundred thou." 

"Out of what?" 

"Nine mil." He gave her a high five. 

"Damn, little sis." 

"I know." She played along, tossing her hair back. They laughed, and she looked around the place- Harvelle's- with curiosity. "I didn't know you were around here, Deanie." He shrugged. 

"Cas likes it here. It's cute." 

"Like you and your boy?" 

"Shaddup." He blushed even deeper, glaring. 

"Okay." They spent the of the time in silence.   



	3. Wolves without Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can see through you/ We are the same/ It's perfectly strange/ You run in my veins (Wolves Without Teeth by Of Monsters and Men)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all you guys- thank you for this, for liking this crappy lil story, because this GODDAMN SHIP is my OTP. So thank you. Much love!

Balthazar rubbed his eyes, wishing for the umpteenth time that he had brought ibuprofen or  _something_ to relieve this goddamned headache. He had eaten, he had taken a few short naps, what was it that kept tugging and pulling at his neurons, begging to be thought about. He groaned, and it suddenly snapped- he had been clenching his jaw too tight, his knuckles were white on the steering wheel. He had a right to be on edge- 8.5 million dollars in the back of some random car that's who knows where. 

But that wasn't the reason... It was  _who_ was toting that money around. A short redhead with a wide, dorky smile and oceanic eyes that sparkled with delight and curves that seemed to scream to be clawed at- 

"No. Fuck no." He growled, rolling his eyes. Maybe Ca- that man- was right. He was obsessed with sex, it practically dominated him. He shook his head violently, glad there were no other cars to worry about crashing into. He didn't think he could pay the bills. Even though he'd have more in his account soon... 

Why was he out here at one in morning on a dirt road, following the tracking device in an unknown phone when he could be sleeping, knowing there'd be another five thousand in his bank account by the end of next month? Was it because there was more financial security to be tracked down in almost nine million? Or was it the way her chest had bounced when she jumped up to wave to the camera? The way she swung her hips while walking out, like she owned the world? He'd let her have the money if she'd just let him see how well she could take him all in, fill that smart- assy little mouth. 

Balthazar leaned back in the seat, pulling over onto the curb. There was no point denying it- that goddamn little bitch was really fucking attractive. He looked down at his lap, an erection straining against his pants. 

"Why me?!" He yelled out, banging his head against the steering wheel, doing nothing for his headache. When there was no answer, no rain cloud or lightening sent down to smite him and relieve him of his worries, he sat back up, closing his eyes in hopes darkness would rid him of his pounding in his brain when all he wanted to do was pound her into the mattress, have her nails rake down his back as she screamed out his name over and over- 

"GODFUCKINGDAMMIT!" He screeched, and that's when the rain came. Pouring onto his hair and new suit, pooling in his lap on the leather seats. Good. Maybe the cold would get rid of his boner. He started driving again, putting the top of his convertible up, spilling more rain onto himself in the process. "I don't care. I couldn't care less. I don't fucking care." 

He cared immensely. 

Again- her voice flashed in his head, that sweet southern tone cycling in his mind, the curve of her breasts straining against the tight shirt so sweetly. Could he not think about sex with her for at least five minutes? As if by will, she disappeared from his mind, only to be replaced by bright blue eyes and dark messy hair.

Castiel. For the first time in months, he murmured to the name to himself quietly. Castiel had been his love, his everything- he adored him, thought he could do no wrong, worshiped the ground the younger man walked on. Balthazar did everything he possibly could to make Castiel feel the same way, all in vain. Castiel told him time and time again that he viewed the blond as a brother, nothing more, nothing less. Until that Damn  _Winchester_ , with meadow- green eyes and spiky blond hair... oh the very image made him seethe-   
  


Balthazar shook his head, getting out of the car to lift up the top and climb in the back seat. He changed briefly before wrapping a woolen coat around himself and falling asleep. Redheads and Heavenly Eyes could wait until a godly hour. 


	4. Done

Hey guys-  
I'm done with this work. I'm not going to delete it, but it's not going to be updated anymore. I can do better and my ship deserves better. Thank you for the support.


End file.
